The present invention relates to a guitar and more specifically concerns adjustable mutes for damping vibrations of guitar strings. The invention is particularly adapted to be employed in conjunction with a bass guitar although it may also be employed in conjunction with a conventional Spanish guitar, steel guitar and other guitars. A patent of C. L. Fender, for Guitar and Adjustable Mute Therefor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,916, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses an adjustable mute having a number of spring fingers so arranged that the mutes for individual strings may be separately adjusted by use of a screwdriver and, in addition, all mutes may be collectively adjusted in unison. In the arrangement of the Fender U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,916, each mute pad is carried upon a spring finger that is adjustably carried by a mounting element and adjusted by a mounting screw. Adjustability of the Fender mute is inconvenient due to the fact that a tool must be used to make the adjustment. This makes it difficult to adjust the mute effect during a performance. Further, the several spring fingers occupy a relatively large area of the guitar body and may be accidentally bent to disturb the desired adjustment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guitar with individually adjustable mutes requiring no tools for adjustment.